Gligar
|} |height-ftin=3'07" |height-m=1.1 |weight-lbs=142.9 |weight-kg=64.8 |abilityn=d |ability1=Hyper Cutter |ability2=Sand Veil |abilityd=Immunity |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=1 |evde=1 |expyield=86 |oldexp=108 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |catchrate=60 |body=09 |pokefordex=gligar |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Gligar (Japanese: グライガー Gliger) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up holding a during the night. Biology Gligar is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Its head and body are round and roughly equal in size. It has long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and a pink tongue is often seen lolling from its mouth. Its arms are segmented at the wrists and end in large pincers. Spread between its arms are two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. Its legs are thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with its round feet having one claw each. Gligar has a long tail split into spherical sections, ending in a large, round stinger. The female Gligar will have a smaller stinger than the male. As shown in the anime, Gligar can emit sound waves to detect obstacles and fly around them. It glides smoothly and silently through the air with its limbs extended, and startles its prey and enemies by flying straight toward them. It attacks by clamping onto its enemy's face with its clawed hind legs and pincers, then jabbing it with its poisonous stinger. Gligar lives in , making its nest along cliff sides. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Gligar A group of Gligar, along with a , was featured in Riding the Winds of Change!. One of the Gligar was captured by , while the was captured by Paul. Ash's Gligar later evolved in Fighting Fear With Fear!. Other Gligar debuted in The Superhero Secret. It was owned by a superhero named Gligarman, and later by his daughter when he retired from crime-fighting. Morrison's Gligar first appeared in Saved by the Beldum. Minor appearances A 's Gligar appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Gligar was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Several Gligar appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the crystal bells on the top floor. A Gligar was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison also owns a Gligar in the Ash & Pikachu manga, similar to the anime. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Gligar appeared in PW30 in How I Became a Pokémon Card. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gligar appeared in Gligar Glide that stole 's . With its , it felled both Aibo and Polibo, then a , before being caught by Sudobo, Gold's , and then attacked by Exbo, and Gold's , Sunbo, as it tried to escape. It was then beaten by Togebo, the newly hatched it tried to eat, waking Gold in the process. Another Gligar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga A Gligar appeared in PCS3 in Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} , , , , and , Stark Mountain |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and }} , , and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games at the end of }} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 26, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley, Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 269}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Gligar|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Gligar}} |} In-game events |Earthquake Gligar|Japanese|hide|5|December 14, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar 2}} |Earthquake Gligar|English|hide|5|March 28, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|French|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|German|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|Italian|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|Spanish|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- er! |P2=Shoot... My health is down by half this soon? |P3=I'm banged up... I'm too beat to even ride the wind... |PL=There's me leveling up! I've got lots of scaring to do! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=472 |name2=Gliscor |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Although Gligar could not learn by TM in Generation II, a Gligar that knew Earthquake was a reward in Pokémon Stadium 2 for beating the in Round 2. * Gligar can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are dual-types, have the same base stat total, evolve into Pokémon introduced in Generation IV, and do so by leveling up at night while holding items both containing the word ''razor. * Gligar and Gliscor can learn six , more than any other Pokémon. Origin Gligar shares physical traits with s, s, and s. It may be based on the . Name origin Gligar and Gliger are a combination of glide and . In other languages |es=Gligar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skorgla|demeaning=From and glide |it=Gligar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=글라이거 Glaiger|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=天蠍 / 天蝎 Tiānxiē|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sky scorpion". May also be a reference to the constellation |hi=ग्लाईगार Gligar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Глайгар Glaygar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Gligar External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by leveling up with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night de:Skorgla fr:Scorplane it:Gligar ja:グライガー pl:Gligar zh:天蝎